One-Shots Random - English
by AITDR
Summary: Stories of the universe of Bnha. It will contain mostly One-shots / Vignettes, centered on Izuku, UA and the league of villains. Stories can vary and could follow the current Canon or deviate from it, couples are not established and can be modified in the future. Note: They do not follow an ordered chronology.
1. Chapter 1

-You have to rest too, go to the bedrooms and sleep.

Izuku shrugged and replied.

-I'm going to study a little more and ...

But a wave of dizziness attacked him, it was the same as always. Memories flowed through his mind, dark memories that tormented him for what he had done. They reproduced again and again inside his head, almost as if they were trying to fight to take control, trying to deprive him of his freedom, tormenting his body with pain.

And a strange memory appeared in his head. I was alone, there was no light and everything was dark, very dark, there was nothing but darkness.

-...

He felt a voice calling him from afar, someone was trying to tell him something, but he could not make out the words.

-I ... u ... ku

He felt that someone called him weakly by his name, but he could not answer, there was only darkness.

-Hey ... Izuku! You're good?

At that moment a voice sounded next to his ear, Izuku recovered his conscience thanks to the voice, standing in front of him was his friend, the darkness had disappeared and only the face of his friend remained, looking at him with concern.

-...

Now that he was back, he felt a weight on his shoulders, he still felt the dizziness and his body hurt, but he held back the pain and smiled.

-... Ah- sorry I fell asleep.

But his grip on his shoulders had not loosened, as if to reaffirm that he was awake and that he was fine. Izuku looked at his hands and smiled, was so kind to him and could only smile, could not say anything for fear of hurting him.

-I think I was too sleepy, so I fell asleep, but I'm fine, thank you Shinsou-kun.

-I told you, it's good that you study, but if you do not sleep enough you could really die, you know?

Izuku nodded, grateful for his concern, but he wanted to finish reading this.

-hmm You're right, I'm going to reflect on this.

-Make sure you eat something and then you can sleep, I did not see you during lunch, so you probably missed it.

\- Therefore I will go to eat something, once I finish reading this.

Hitoshi sighed and frowned.

-You're not reflecting at all.

He could not help but smile, what had he done to have such a wonderful friend?

-Izuku

-Yes?

-When is All Might's birthday?

-June 10th

-I see...

-Does something Shinsou-kun happen?

-Goodnight.

Izuku just blinked, Good evening? What did he mean by good night? It was still noon, could it be that ...

-Shinso-kun Are you sleepy?

-Sleep.

In an instant the consciousness of izuku midoriya vanished and he fell asleep on his book.

-Hitoshi-kun! What did you do to Midoriya !?

Iida asked while moving her hands in a robotic way.

-I only put him to sleep.

-Good job, Shinsou!

-Uraraka-san, you too !?

Uraraka laughed at Iida's claims.

-But ... deku does not sleep much, you saw her face, right? He seemed tired and could not sleep.

-...

Iida understood what Uraraka meant and had noticed what was happening to her friend, but she thought it would be rude to ask her without further ado.

-If you do not sleep and eat enough you can not give 100%, and you can not become a hero.

-You're right, then we should take him to his room, a student should not fall asleep on his books.

-...

Shinso did not know what to say to this, he thought that Iida would oppose him or that he would be scolded for using his Quirk during class time, he turned his face towards Aizawa-Sensei, but it seems that he went to sleep. He moved next to Izuku, could carry him on his back but take him to the bedrooms was out of the question, izuku was tired but if he moved too much he could wake up ...

\- Wait, Shinsou!

Before he could leave, uraraka stopped him.

-Hn?

-We'll help you take it.

-I can alone.

He did not weigh in the slightest ... he wondered if he was eating well or if it was lack of sleep, later he would have to scold him, if he wants to be a hero he should also think about himself.

-Uraraka is right, as representative of the class and friends of Midoriya it is our duty to help him.

Uraraka just nodded in agreement with what Iida said, let out a sigh and continued walking towards the door.

-...Come on.

In the blink of an eye they were next to him, with Iida on his left and uraraka on his right.

-We could take turns to take it.

\- Where will we take Deku?

-mmm ... the bedrooms are far away and you could wake up.

-We'll go to the infirmary, the beds are comfortable and Recovery Girl could take care of it while the classes are over.

\- Well thought, Shinso!

-Because I did not think about that before ...

Before a smiling uraraka and a serious Iida making gestures with her hands that seemed to lament something, she only sighed while the conversation continued.

-...

Conversing was exhausting so he just nodded and accommodated izuku on his back, shifting places at Iida's insistence and a (very) excited uraraka that seemed to sparkle in his eyes, and for a second he thought if this was what it was I felt I had partners and be accepted without being afraid of your quirk, and if the weight on your back would be like having a little brother.

/

First of all I apologize if you had problems reading this story, English is not my native language I am Spanish speaking (Argentinian to be precise ^^), I had to use a dictionary, ask the Internet for help and use an external program to correct my calligraphy.

Thank you very much for reading this story, it is the first time I write something, and I did not know how to start and I regret if my spelling is not good, I am not used to writing, I also apologize if the characters are OC, try to keep their personalities, but lack of practice and being new did not help much.

In case this story wanted me to be longer at the beginning, in fact I have thought many ideas of how to follow it and I will, but I wanted to start with a small prologue of history and try my (little) skills, I also thought the title but not nothing happens to me (And it would be better if they were not a kind of One-Shots ...) and not to mention the Summary that goes under the title ... Fuck this is more difficult than it seems, I hope some comment to see how it went and if it was of someone's interest.

Another problem I had was the qualification, I thought to put it in T, but if in the future I added, things for the elderly I would not know if I could change it, so I'll put it in M for now.

Something that I would like to clarify, at first I wanted to do a Fem / Izuku, and in fact I had another story where it is about Fem / Izuku, in total I have 3 stories in mind that ate my brain for days but they are drafts and they are missing much, one (1) is about izuku pulling Badass but not being Kirito of SAO (xD) nor is it Onii-sama, another (2) on Fem / Izuku with DadZawa and DadMight (It's not Yaoi, only that they would come to be the 'parents' - they adopt it so to speak). And this would be the third (3), by the way in this story Izuku would be more 'dark', but it would not be a madman who goes killing for killing nor would want to make a Sasuke Uchiha who believes himself better than everyone and who moves away of the people, if it would be the personality Canon of Izuku but more 'dark' ... Fuck I became ball, I hope it has been understood or rather that it has explained me well xD. I will be publishing my drafts after this, I hope you understand some of the basic idea and know how to translate it into the story and that is to the liking of someone ... I will continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

-N, ngh.

With a small moan Izuku opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a blue roof, followed by white curtains and he could also smell a faint smell of alcohol.

-...

He turned his head and saw a person standing next to where he was lying.

Straight, chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders, large round brown eyes

It was her classmate and friend Uraraka Ochaco.

-Uraraka-san?

-...? You woke up !?

\- This place is-?

She seemed to have been deep in thought, and the moment Izuku called her Uraraka, she hugged him.

Izuku blushed, not many girls had embraced him before, not counting his mother.

-I'm sorry!

As he spoke and at the same time blushed, Uraraka quickly pulled away from Izuku, stretching his arms and shaking them up and down and apologizing several times to him.

-N-No, it was my fault for suddenly waking up!

-Do not! It was my fault, Deku did nothing wrong!

Both tried desperately not to blame each other and both thought the same:

(HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?)

Izuku looked to one side, wanted to talk but his heart beat like crazy and his face shone red.

Uraraka had a little blush while looking at her feet, trying to avoid looking at izuku, she was afraid to activate her quirk and start to float.

An uncomfortable silence was present in the place.

-...

-...

-Uhm, how to say it, sorry! Recovery Girl had to leave and asked me to take care of you.

Said Uraraka.

Izuku felt that he should apologize, but it would be rude to do so and if both of them followed each other they would not get anywhere.

-I-I understand, I was just a little surprised, Uraraka-san did not do anything wrong, I appreciate that you stayed for me.

Izuku smiled, first his friend and now Uraraka-san, both were very kind to him.

-N-It was nothing, we are friends after all.

Uraraka blushed once again when she saw Izuku's smile.

-...

For some reason Izuku thought that Uraraka might be angry, should he have apologized too?

The best thing would be to ask her, maybe I could help her.

-Then, Uraraka-san, how do I get here?

He decided to change the subject and was also interested in knowing what had happened.

-That you remember?.

Uraraka smiled relieved, thought that izuku would be angry to hug him suddenly.

-Um ... I remember having been talking to shinso-kun about the book he was reading and that we were going to eat something ...

He began to murmur about the contents of the book and that he had not finished reading it.

Uraraka remembered the conversation she had with Shinso and Iida, maybe a little reminder would not hurt her.

-Deku

-Ah! I remember now!.

Izuku slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, had surprised her, but at least she had stopped murmuring.

-He said 'Good evening'.

-And I use your quirk to make you sleep.

Izuku frowned and was horrified at the memory.

-What will happen if Aizawa-sensei scolds him? Are they going to punish him !? It's my fault, for not getting enough sleep!

I have to apologize!

Izuku became more nervous, he could not allow them to scold his friend because of him, he had been very good to him and he did not deserve it.

\- Wait, Deku!

Izuku tried to get up but Uraraka stopped him before he could, in his state he still could not get up, Recovery Girl said he should rest.

-What happens, Uraraka-san? If I do not hurry, they could punish Shinso-kun! He worked hard to get here!

His friend had worked very hard to compensate for the lack of versatility of his quirk, he knew his weaknesses and he tried to polish them, all because of his dream of being a hero and entering class 1A.

\- That's good! Aizawa-sensei did not say anything, when shinso used his quirk, he was sleeping and even Iida-kun agreed that it was for the best.

Uraraka explained while applying a little more force to stop Izuku, if he started to whisper and locked himself in his world only Katsuki and Iida could stop him.

-Seriously?.

At Izuku's question, Uraraka nodded several times to confirm it.

Izuku sighed and replied with a smile.

-I'm glad, I would feel bad if something happened to him.

Uraraka laughed at this, until now Izuku had not asked why he was still here, anyone would be nervous when they woke up in a sick bay, but he did not seem to mind.

-Uraraka-san?

-Yes?.

-I have a question.

\- You were the one who brought me here?

Uraraka blushed at the question.

-Yes-! Said no!.

-Hey!?.

Izuku looked away, then to Uraraka and finally her bed, if she brought him here ... It means that she had loaded him!

"Shinso took you from the living room to the middle of the road! We accompany you here, Iida-kun was responsible for bringing you to the infirmary !.

Uraraka denied it as he extended his arms to his sides and moved them from top to bottom and vice versa, if possible he was even more red and steam came out of his ears.

-I'm glad.

Izuku let out a sigh and Uraraka pouted at that, was it so bad for her to carry it? I could have floated it too.

-Uraraka-san.

-Um- Yes?

-Thank you so much.

Izuku looked tired, but he still smiled every time he saw him, he smiled with a friendly face and his eyes shone without equal.

Uraraka blushed, but still smiled, and remembered one of the reasons why he had come here.

After having calmed down and the misunderstandings were fixed Izuku insisted that he wanted to return to classes, wanted to thank Shinso, Aizawa-sensei and Iida-kun, and also apologize for the problems he had caused his sensei and his friends .

-Wait, Deku-kun.

But Uraraka's voice stopped him.

-What happens, uraraka-san?

The tone of his voice had changed, it was still the same, but something felt weird.

-Maybe, are you angry ?.

Izuku said and for a second Uraraka thought he had seen a strange smile on his face, it was not like usual, it was very different.

-What-!? Do not! I just wanted to ask you something!

-I'm glad, I thought it made you angry like Shinso.

-He gets angry?.

Izuku nodded and at the memory a chill ran down his back.

-Yes, and it really is very scary, you know? two days ago I forgot to eat and he got mad at me, he said that if he did not eat enough he would say to Aizawa-sensei and All Might.

(Well done, Shinsho-kun!) That's what Uraraka would like to say, but there's no way I can say it in front of Izuku who seemed to have the eyes of a puppy that his owner left him.

-Then, Uraraka-san, what did you want to ask me ?.

At this Uraraka remembered what to ask, if anyone could give an answer was Deku, no, Izuku Midoriya.

She was someone the teachers and many of her classmates already considered a hero ... and she too.

-Deku- No, Izuku Midoriya, I ... Can I become a hero?

Izuku's eyes widened, he heard it, but he could not believe it. Did anyone ask him if he could become a hero? Was he still asleep? maybe that's why he had dreamed that Uraraka had embraced him ...

But seeing the look on Uraraka's face, Izuku knew he had to give an answer, but he needed to know more ...

\- What do you mean, Uraraka-san?

At her question she bit her lower lip hard, she was nervous and afraid to say it.

-In the sports festival, I managed to go far, but not enough.

He could not meet his gaze.

-I could not do anything, I tried hard, I really tried ... I had never tried so hard for something in my life.

So he kept his head down.

-I wanted to fight ...

-You did very well against Kaa-chan.

-I wanted to fight ... against Deku.

-Hey?

Uraraka clenched her fists ...

-I wanted to show you how strong I am ... but I could not defeat him.

He felt his nails dig into his flesh ...

-...

-I did not want to lose to him ...

Izuku finally understood what he was referring to.

-You are strong, Uraraka-san.

-But I lost.

-Yes, but you gained something more important and that's why you will become stronger.

-You lie! You lie, you're just being nice as always! That's why I! I!

He did not deserve this ... he was frustrated to lose and she was just being childish, but all she wanted was for Izuku to recognize her.

(I wanted to become a hero like you)

When he muttered that, a hand was placed on his head, it was soft and warm like his mother's.

-You are strong ... after all you made Kaa-chan go so far.

While Izuku spoke he moved his hand from top to bottom giving him a pat on the head, it was not much, but in his current state it was all he could do.

-Hey?

-There is nothing to be sorry, if you lost and doubts about yourself, go ahead and become the hero you want to be.

Despite the words of Uraraka the smile on Izuku's face did not waver, he believed in her.

-I'll be supporting you.

Uraraka, who heard this, observed izuku with his eyes wide open (completely).

-Because for me, Uraraka-san is already a hero.

If he wanted to be a worthy successor of the 'Symbol of Peace' and student of 'All Might', Izuku would save everyone with a smile.

-...

Uraraka's mind went blank, she did not know how to react, she had lost, she broke her promise and did not achieve her goal.

-...

-Uraraka-san? Are you bi-?

And before Izuku realized ... Uraraka Ochaco was crying like a little girl.

Because her hero recognized her as an equal, someone with whom he could trust and someone who would continue forward.

Izuku did not know what to do and was not good at dealing with people. I cried a lot when I was little and you still have some memories of it, and you know the price for remembering it, but it did not matter to you, if for her it was your hero, you would save it.

-...

Uraraka was afraid, he thought he would reject her and tell her that he was disappointed or that she did not serve.

I could only cry for joy and I could not thank him, I wanted to smile, but I could not stop crying.

-Deku, I-

Before she could finish speaking she felt something warm cover her, comfort her and make her feel safe, opened her eyes and saw him, Deku- No, Izuku Midoriya his hero, he hugged her. He had his arms around his waist and his head was on his chest.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine Why? Because I am here ...

She did not say anything, he would stay like that until he finished helping her and she would stay like that until she was saved.

Somehow he had managed to stand up despite his legs wobbling.

-I thank you, Deku.

Izuku responded with a smile to the words of Uraraka, whose eyes were watery.

-...

Suddenly his body wobbled and he felt that he lost the strength of his legs.

He leaned his body against Uraraka's, bringing her closer to his chest and tightening his embrace.

-D-Deku !?

Uraraka blushed at the sudden advance of Izuku.

-...

Izuku did not respond.

-You're good? Deku!

-Uraraka-san, I'm Ugh ...!

Izuku frowned, wanted to respond but the pain ran through his body.

-Deku! Wait, I'll call Recovery Girl!

-Don't worry, Uraraka-san.

Izuku said at the same time that he was laughing uncomfortably.

-I'm just a little exhausted.

After responding, his consciousness gradually became blurred.

If he were to fall and hurt Uraraka he would not forgive him, before losing all his strength, he turned his body and hugged her even harder, falling on the ground and receiving the blow.

At the same time I hear the screams of Uraraka, which seemed to be heard from a distance, with a small smile Izuku closed his eyes.

/

Thank you very much for reading ^^.


End file.
